


Right Beside You

by toorukiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - FBI, Bestfriend Iwaizumi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, FBI Haikyuu, FBI Oikawa Tooru, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Next Door Neighbor Oikawa, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, University Student Iwaizumi Hajime, University Student Oikawa Tooru, haikyuu series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorukiss/pseuds/toorukiss
Summary: You live your life freely and almost lonely. Almost alone, because your FBI agent takes good care of you. Oikawa Tooru breaks some of the rules because watching over a lonely university girl makes it hard to not care for her.Everyday life fun with Oikawa Tooru being your FBI agent.Though you may not know, someone is going to stay beside you.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> updates every tuesday !!

Clicking and typing.  
Oikawa was playing a ‘fun’ game of solitaire while you took another nap after coming home from school. He sighed, waiting for his favorite show to wake up and get to work.  
“Come on darling. I can’t play stupid card games forever.” He said, sighing and continuing his game. 

“When did I fall asleep...?”  
You rubbed your eyes and stared into your phone.

The plan afterschool was to catch up on all of your work.  
“Fuck.” You blurted out, rolling out of your bed to look at your empty assignments on your laptop. “FBI... If you exist, please do my work. I’ll let you steal my identity.” 

Oikawa smiled at the noises coming out of his speakers. “Steal your identity? I would’ve done that a long time ago if I really wanted.” He said before opening the assignment to see what you were going to deal with. “You can do this! This is easy work compared to what you normally do.” 

He watched you crawl back into bed to start your next nap.  
“Someone’s not going to sleep tonight.”  
Exiting out of his long game of solitaire, Oikawa started working on your assignment. 

Yes, this was very against his job.

“Did I go to sleep after finishing it up!?” You said shocked scrolling through the document that somehow began today’s work. “I’m a prodigy. I really did it. It wasn’t a dream at all.”


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our first chapter together !

“You actually did the assignment from yesterday? I was calling you all yesterday to go study with me.” You were eating breakfast with Iwaizumi, just some kid you knew at university. 

Staring into your phone, you saw the numbers of missed calls. “Oh. I must've been asleep. I didn’t hear the phone ring at all.” You smiled at your freshly printed assignment. “I magically did all the work in my sleep! I don’t even remember typing this up!” 

Oikawa rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. He always got the best amount of sleep once you started taking random naps throughout the day. “Thank god I sounded out that kid’s calls.” He smiled at your voice coming through his speakers. “At least she’s able to make it through the day.” 

Iwaizumi, facing the other way, cleared his throat. “Do you want to go to the library with me today? We have an exam coming up, so you should really start studying instead of sleeping.” 

Smiling at Iwaizumi, you tried your best to come up with the perfect excuse to say no. After all, your bed was waiting for you after school. 

Oikawa sat up on his chair. "You can't say no... but you want to. Do it. Do it (Y/n)." He said waiting eagerly for you to finally have a change in your life. Oikawa knew better than anyone else that you’ll just do anything people tell you to. 

“We have an exam?”

You smiled awkwardly at Iwaizumi and prayed that he forgets his question. Sure he was your only friend, but you weren’t able to handle having a normal conversation outside of school. It was physically impossible for your small brain to have enough energy and social skills to even talk to Iwaizumi outside of school. 

“Yeah. Weren’t you paying attention to the professor?” The boy said, worried. You felt bad for making such a worried look appear on his face, but this was a life or death moment. “I’ll go print out a copy of my study guide and give it to you. Just so you know what to pay attention to.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes at what he was hearing. “What a loser.” 

He already found enough information on Iwaizumi pull up on his many monitors. “I’m pretty sure my (Y/n) is better at the class than you are.” 

Oikawa Tooru was a proud member of your secret fan club, and he wasn’t letting Iwaizumi have a chance. 

“Gah.” Oikawa saw the notification that popped up on your phone. “She never knows how to clean out this spam emails.” Putting on his glasses, Oikawa began to work hard to keep you away from weird internet scams. 

Meanwhile, you were stuck with Iwaizumi at the campus library. Both of you patiently waiting for Iwaizumi’s study guide to print out. 

No longer patient, because the printer wasn’t working. 

“Sorry. I’m not sure why this machine is taking so long.” Iwaizumi said awkwardly. 

You stood there and smiled at him. “Don’t worry. It’s no problem at all.” But it was a problem. Standing this long was driving you insane. The heels of your feet started to burn to the point where you crossed your legs. You made sure to keep a smile on you face to hide you irritation. Nap. Sleep. Nap. Sleep. 

The dead silence was choking you like crazy. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and smiled at you. “Do you like pets?” 

“I’ve been thinking about getting a cat recently.” You said honestly. “Though, my landlord hates them like crazy.” 

Oikawa enjoyed listening to you. He made sure his work wasn’t distracting him from listening to you talk. “I wish to talk to you too.” Taking a fast break from his work, he closed his eyes. “What do you want to name your cat?” 

“Toru.” You said excitedly. “Like from A Whisker Away!” 

“Toru? Like Tooru?” Oikawa said laughing. “That’s my name.” He covered his eyes with his hands. “Why a cat? They’re super independent.” 

“Because...” You smiled at Iwaizumi. “Cats have a favorite person. They only want to cuddle and be with their favorite person. I want to be someone’s favorite person.” 

“You’re my favorite.” 

Iwaizumi smiled at you. “Well, you have to change your landlord’s mind.” It was at that time, the study guide printed, but you two didn’t know. Talking and talking. 

Yet there was Oikawa, you FBI agent, you sat at his desk with his eyes closed. “How lame.” He said, but not to Iwaizumi. To himself.


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little late and a little short i hope you enjoy

Watching on his monitor, a moving red dot on the map was Oikawa’s main focus. “Let’s make it home safe, and then you can sleep for as long as you want.” He said, begging that you just hit the bed after a long day of school. 

This was one of the many reasons why Oikawa is such a huge fan of being your agent. You didn’t do much for him to work harder. 

“I’m home.”

Oikawa smiled at his screen and clapped in victory. “Welcome home.”   
You went to school and went home. Sometimes you went to the bank to check if your parents sent you any money, but Oikawa loved an easy job. All he does is make sure you actually make it to your destination. 

You took off your shoes at the door and left them scattered before heading off to your bedroom. “Finally. I didn’t expect to be after school for that long.” You laid into your soft bed and just felt sucked in. “A long day is rewarded with good sleep.” 

“That’s right, go to sleep.” Oikawa said, doing a fast virus search to make sure there wasn’t going to be anything that’s going to make his work hard. He was able to get a fast nap once you got to go to sleep. “Oh no...” He said covering his face with both of his hands.

His monitor showed your incoming call, and unlike you, Oikawa knew who it was.

But he saw how well you were already sleeping... and he DOES have the power to just hang up on them. “Stupid Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, smirking at his screen as he declines the call, letting you sleep. 

Both you and Oikawa’s sleep was interrupted by knocking. 

Groaning in annoyance, you got up and went to check who was bothering you in the middle of the best sleep ever. Though Oikawa was listening to you answer the door, there was someone knocking on his work door.

“Is something wrong?” Oikawa asked. Someone was outside of his work room with a small clipboard and this was the first person Oikawa has seen in months. 

“Ah...” The stranger looked at the room number. “I’m the new guy.” They said blankly. “Have you not heard? You’re getting moved.” 

Looking back at his monitor, Oikawa turned back at the stranger in complete shock. “Moved!? For what!? Did I do something wrong?” He wanted to know who was at your door, but he’ll never know anything once he gets stuck outside of his job. 

The stranger let out a scoff. “Wrong? You do her homework. Does that not make sense? Those blockers you made to keep out other agents? What about declining calls just so she can sleep all day? I think you just lost sight of your job to just watch her. Instead you have your personal feelings in the way of your job.” 

“Are you her new agent?” 

Oikawa stared hard at the stranger, who said nothing gave Oikawa a smile. “Yes. I’m Akaashi Keiji and I’m the agent taking over this room. Take your time to pack, because I’ll be taking next week.” 

After the agent left, Oikawa threw a fit while packing up his things in his room. “Who is that kid? He looks younger than me!” Mumbling and complaining, Oikawa slowly turned his sour mood into a gloomy one, and he looked at his turned off monitor and sighed. “What do I do now? My easy days with her are all gone.” 

Walking out of the room with a cart of his belongings, Oikawa shot a glare at Akaashi and met with someone at the counter. “Where am I going to go?”

The secretary typed on their keyboard for a moment before speaking to the agent. “We can’t fire you, but you’re going to be living as (Y/n)’s neighbor. Just like how you’ve been watching her, you’ll also be going to her university and just watch over her with restrictions. Akaashi will be monitoring both you and the girl.” They said placing a pair of keys and a card on the counter. 

“Live near her? Like being able to talk to her?” Oikawa said in complete shock. 

The worker nodded without even sparing a glance at him. “And once we’ve seen enough, you might have a chance to go back into your office.”

Oikawa wasn’t even listening to anything the person at the counter was saying. He just couldn’t imagine having to see you in person. Talking to you in person. Nothing about his new job was going to be lonely. 

\--

You sat at your home peacefully, looking at fun pictures of cats. The peaceful blank mindset was interrupted by another knock at your door. 

“Hello?” Opening the door, your eyes widened to see such a handsome glow of light. 

The stranger in front of you smiled brightly. “My name is Oikawa Tooru, and I’m going to be your neighbor starting today.”


End file.
